The music Assigment
by Avatarpotter
Summary: What would happen if Ron, Ginny, Fred and George went to a muggle school, what if they needed to do an overdue music assignment, what would happen during that assignment…?


**Author's notes: Some really random story I made up … well it was based on a true story XD**

The Music assignment

It was a normal afternoon at school today I needed to record my music assignment which was way overdue. But luckily my group… Well not my group but the group I was in got an extension anyway I was pared up with my 3 brothers Ron, Fred and George. So I grabbed my lunch, laptop and music book and headed down to the music room. As I was walking down the hall I passed the library only to see Hermione walking up the steps to the library.

"Hey Ginny can I play speed with you now" Hermione asked stopping

"Sorry not now I need to do my assignment and besides I don't have my cards, sorry"

"Its fine I just wanted to see if I could beat you today"

"I'll play with you tomorrow or today if I get the chance, bye Hermione"

"Bye" Hermione said continuing up the stairs again

I continued walking to the music room and no more people interrupted me, thank goodness.

When I arrived everyone was there, well they had just arrived.

"Do you have your laptop" Ron asked as we entered the back room of room 43.

"Yes I do right here" I said holding up the laptop which was over my shoulder. Everyone got the instruments they were playing and got their music sheets out. I was playing piano, Ron was playing guitar, Fred was playing trombone and George was playing glockenspiel. I logged onto my laptop and got opened the webcam. "Fred stop trying to hit Ron with your trombone I'm about to start recording and I doubt sir would want to see that". I said staring at Fred But he didn't listen. Luckily he stopped just after I hit the record button.

"Ok, don't say anything inappropriate, were recording" George said moving towards the glockenspiel

"Why would we want to?" I asked sitting down on the piano stool. But as usual he wasn't listening he pulled Fred by the sleeve and pushed him towards his chair but Fred just walked towards me

"Sit down" George said walking towards him

"Hey someone say an inappropriate word" Fred said truing back towards his seat the comment caused me to laugh I don't know why so as a result I ended up saying

"That's not funny why am I laughing?"

Still no one was listening to me George kept telling Fred to sit down; Ron was nonplussed by the whole affair he just sat there with the guitar on his lap picking the strings. Now everyone was sitting down and ready to start so I tried reminding Fred what notes to play

"So remember Fred it's G, G, G…"but I got cut off

"3, 2, 1 GO!" Fred interrupted while George told me to shh. I turned back towards the piano and started playing. It was going good we followed the improvisation pattern that we had made up. Fred was first to improvise a section, then he would kick George in the back to tell him that it was his turned, during rehearsal George would normally stop playing turn around and kick Fred on his leg, and that happened daily so my head was hurting from all the face palms I had to do. After it was George's turn he would look at me and I would improvise and after I was done George would look Ron because he was the closet to him and then he would start, then would all finish in the same ending. And that's what happened I saw Fred Kick George in the back and George Look at me and Then George looked at Ron and then during Ron's improvisation someone else came in… Some random person I wasn't even sure who it was. Then we all ended our song.

"We're done yay!" I said putting my hands together and standing up

"NICE" George said in agreement

"OK let's watch it over" I said walking towards my laptop. But before we could a teacher came in and said

"What are you doing in here the bell has rung"

"What? It has? sorry Miss we were just recording our Music assignment" I said smiling at her

"Ok just pack up the instruments, put them away quickly and head of to your co-curricular program"

"Yes miss" We said. We did as she asked and We made our separate ways luckily Fred, George and Ron's coaches hadn't left yet because then they would have had to stay at school, I was doing cooking so I didn't need to worry all I had to do was apologise for my lateness. I quickly headed back to homeroom went straight to my locker opened it and placed my laptop and music stuff on the bottom shelve, grabbed my cooking things and as I was about to close my locker I noticed my lunch box and shoved that in too. I ran down to the kitchens and thankfully my cooking teacher was nice and said that it was fine.

The next hour or so was spent making cupcakes which turned out fantastic. When Co-curricular was over I packed my bag and headed for the bus.

"Ginny" I heard my name being called, I turned around and to my surprise it was Fred and George.

"Have you sent it yet?" George asked catching up with me

"No I'll send it when I get home" I said

"Do it soon" Fred said in reply

"Yes mum" I said sarcastically. A smile crept across my face then I ran followed by Fred and George. Then the bell rang and I ran out the gates and down to the bus stop, when I got there a bus was waiting so I got on and by the time Fred and George caught up the doors had closed.

I started laughing my head off as I waved at them, and of course they started swearing … they normally did. I just laughed some more and looked out the window waiting for my stop_. Today was a fun day _I thought as the bus drove on.


End file.
